


Blind

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Fear, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Clint is blinded on a mission.





	

He could hear yells and shouts behind him punctured by gunfire. The files were in his hand. He could feel the heavy sheets like an anchor to the reality currently bleeding from the bullet wound in his thigh. He was trying to keep it in, trying to force more strength into his clammy fingers as wet warmth slipped between them.

The carpet beneath his back felt like concrete, hard and unforgiving. The sound of shattered glass crashed down to his left, a sound only experience could drudge up from his foggy mind at this point.

Someone was in the room with him, he could hear the crunch of the glass under their shoes as they approached There wasn't a chance he could fight them, wasn't a chance he could keep them from the files still clutched in his fingers.

A hand pressed against his thigh and he flinched, not from the pain, he couldn't feel that anymore, but because of the fear. They wanted him alive. He could barely even feel his fingers as this person pulled them off, pressing their own harder against the wound.

Words flitted against his ears as he opened his eyes, but he couldn't hear them, couldn't hear them over the rush in his head, over the pounding in his chest. 

He couldn't hear them over the panic.

He couldn't see.  



End file.
